Una Tortuga muy especial
by turuie18
Summary: Summery : Pensamientos de los personajes de una particular tortuga. Serie de Drabbles. Warning Ukeando a Leo en todas partes! O sea Yaoi! ChicoxChico! Están advertidos. Pareja de Hoy RahzarxLeo!
1. Chapter 1

Titilo: Obsesión

Escena: 1

Pareja: ShedderxLeo

Aclaración: (-) Las letras expuestas a los guiones en cursiva significa la acción del personaje en tercera persona.

Las TMNT son propiedad de Nickelodeo yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

><p>La obsesión es demasiado, no puedo vivir sin verlo. Debo sentirlo cerca, sentir su aliento en mi cara y cuando se ve más indefenso quisiera comerlo. Sus ojos decididos viéndome con rabia es un deleite especial, pero lo es más cuando luego de la escena nos vemos a escondidas y cambia su mirada a miedo mientras yo lo reconforto con pasión junto al deseo de nuestro amor tan prohibido, lujurioso, obsceno, especial y único...<br>Mi querido Leonardo, eres mío, cuando nuestro pequeño juego del gato y el ratón termine are que me pertenezcas quieras o no.

_-Terminado de decir esto, Shedder dejo el marco de la foto se su especial tortuga para volver a lo que mejor hacía, pensar en cómo destruir a sus rivales-_

* * *

><p>Aloha(? Soy nueva en esto de los fics o Drabbles xD en fin espero que les guste mi pequeña obra .D,si tiene más escenas no se preocupen. Bah si es que les gustaron xDUu<br>En fin acepto comentarios, criticas, galletas(?

Adiós ~


	2. Chapter 2

Escena 2 -Secreto-

Pareja: RaphxLeo

TMNT le pertenece a Nickelodeon, yo solo escribo por diversión. 

* * *

><p>No es un secreto que me encantas, lo notaste con todos los pleitos que siempre empiezo solo llamar tu atención. Tampoco es un secreto que te quiero para mí, me da lo mismo si eres mi hermano mayor, si eres el líder, si eres ninja, si eres un hombre, si eres una tortuga...Aprendimos que eso es de lo de menos, si hay algo de amor todo se puede.<br>Pero es un secreto, nuestro secreto nuestra unión o eso es lo que espero. Quisiera que fueras solo mío y no compartirte con nadie, siento que estamos al borde de algo pero todos interrumpen. Así parece que nuestro secreto no florecerá jamás. Como odio los secretos.

_-Terminando de meditar, Raph besa la frente de Leo para luego volver a dormir- _

* * *

><p><em>Aloha!<em> Otra ves xD. Bueno aquí la segunda parte de este pequeño fic, esta ves vemos los pensamientos de Raph .3 Espero que les guste n.n/  
>Acepto criticas, sugerencias, galletas y tal ves algún Leo(?<p>

Adiós ~


	3. Chapter 3

Escena 3 -Experimento-

Pareja: DonnyxLeo

TMNT le pertenece a nickelodeo yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

><p>Fue interesante tu reacción cuando te sonrojaste, cuando te avergonzaste, cuando soltaste ese dulce sonido, ese gemido que deleito mis oídos. Jamás creí que el experimento del "Beso" daría resultados tan fascinantes. Debo admitir que quise probar más pero me controle, después de todo un gran científico debe meditar detalladamente los resultados de tal acción. No puedo esperar para ir a la siguiente fase llamado "Beso con lengua", de seguro será tan excitante como el primero.<p>

_-Terminado de escribir en su diario de notas, Donny mira de reojo a Leo mientras este se sonroja por el oji-marrón que lo observaba-_

* * *

><p>Aloha lala~ (?) Aquí la tercera parte de esta serie de drabbles, esta ves vemos los pensamientos de Donny, el tipo si que sabe trabajar no?(? ewe<p>

En fin uwu espero que les gustes n.n/ Cualquier error pueden decirme sea cual sea :3 Acepto de todo un poco, sugerencis, criticas, galletas, un leo uke y pastel(?) Si cada ves pido más xD

Adiós ~


	4. Chapter 4

Escena 4 -Indirectas-

Pareja: MikeyxLeo

TMNT les pertenece a Nickelodeon, yo solo escribo por diversión

* * *

><p>Quiero lograr no solo una sonrisa incomoda o un sentimiento avergonzado de parte tuya. No, quiero hacer algo más. Al principio me costó entenderlo, no solo me agradaba como te reías con mis payasadas, lo amaba. Amo cuando te ríes de mi o si fue por mi culpa que soltaste alguna risa. Luego empezó a probar contando chistes y funciono, te reías hermosamente. Tú no lo sabes pero siempre practico en las noches para hacerte reír. Al descubrir más tarde mis verdaderos sentimientos salte a las indirectas, creo que no lo captas del todo pero no importa. Debería mejorar en eso, porque cada vez que te las digo te sonrojas. Lograre que sepas mis sentimientos, solo es cuestión de tiempo<p>

_-Estos pensamientos inundaban en Mikey mientras miraba a escondidas a Leo, para irse luego a su cuarto y seguir practicando con sus chistes -_

* * *

><p>Aloha uh la la ~ (?) Por lo visto viajo por el mundo (? En fin, esta es la 4 parte de esta serie de Drabbles. Como verán incluso Mikey se subió a la fiebre Leo(? xD<p>

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3 espero que les guste este cap (L)

Acepto criticas, comentarios, y muchos regalos (? /3


	5. Chapter 5

Escena 5 -Alumno-

Pareja: SplinterxLeo

TMNT les pertenece a nickelodeon, yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

><p>Está mejorando, sus poses son más firmes, resiste mejor a los cambios bruscos, puede pasar muchas horas y no se cansara. Lo discipline bien, confía en mi ciegamente aunque es algo orgulloso pero lo dejo pasar, me gusta que sea un tanto arrogante. Ahora cuando estamos solos aplica muy bien el papel de Alumno y yo seductor amente muestro mi papel de Maestro. Una cosa fue criarlo como mi hijo y otra cosa fue entrenarlo para que sea el perfecto amante, mi perfecto amante. Mi Leonardo ¿qué are contigo hoy? Las posibilidades son infinitas y los lugares son reducidos por nuestra forma pero eso es lo excitante. Me pregunto ¿qué te enseñare hoy?<p>

_-Terminado de meditar, Splinter sale de su cuarto aun pensando que le enseñara a su alumno favorito-_

* * *

><p>Aloha, uh la la Konichiwa(? ~ En fin, aquí traigo uno de mis parejas favoritas (L) Splinter y Leo son tan asdgadsagdsa algún día are un one-shot de estos XD. Sin más preámbulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n<p>

Adiós~

P.d: Criticas , comentarios y galletas son aceptados aquí uwu


	6. Chapter 6

Escena 6 -Rival-

Pareja: RahzarxLeo

TMNT le pertenece a Nickelodeon yo solo escribo por diversión.

* * *

><p>En las sombras nos divertimos más. Somos rivales aunque parezca que siempre ganes la verdad es divertida. Yo soy el genuino vencedor detrás de cada batalla, con tus visitas reservadas y tus sonidos que solo yo te puedo sacar. Es placentero, excitante y gracioso como me cuentas cuando terminamos de hacerlo, lo que los demás hacen contigo sin saber tu verdadera naturaleza. Detrás de tu semblante serio y maduro se encuentra alguien juguetón, inocente pero pervertido, dos caras en una misma moneda. A veces me creo afortunado por tener esta apariencia ya que solo te atrae lo raro, único y prohibido. Si a esto se referían que me convirtiera en tu rival, hubiera empezado desde antes.<p>

-Pensaba Rahzar al ver a Leonardo entrar en su guarida. Lamiéndose sus labios se acerco a su tortuga para besarlo lujuriosamente-

* * *

><p>Aloha ha ha ~(?) Bueno este es el fin del fic a menos que ustedes quieran que siga~ Sinceramente me pareció interesante esta pareja, no es que allá buscado sobre ella, pero es divertida. Y algo sexy coff xD  
>Bien ustedes deciden si sigo~<br>Nos vemos n.n/


End file.
